Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Many printing apparatuses can form images on various kinds of printing media. These printing media have various types different in size, thickness, rigidity, and the like. To improve the quality of a printed product, therefore, it is sometimes necessary to use a dedicated paper feed attachment or dedicated paper feed tray for each printing medium. Especially when using an envelope as a printing medium, the printing quality may deteriorate if the user fails to correctly determine whether to use a necessary attachment, or the setting orientation of the envelope. Therefore, envelopes are difficult to use for users.
Various methods have been proposed to eliminate this difficulty in determination and mistake in setting of an envelope. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-92841 describes a method which detects the front/back and orientation of an envelope set in a paper feed cassette, and, if the placement of the envelope is incorrect, notifies the user of this information, or interrupts printing.
In the above-mentioned related art, however, when a user intends to perform printing on a given printing medium, the difficulty in determining a necessary attachment and whether to use it has not been eliminated. For example, there are various kinds of envelopes, so a printing apparatus requires an attachment for a given envelope but does not require any attachment for another envelope. In addition, the type of attachment to be used sometimes changes in accordance with the feed direction (orientation) of an envelope. Also, whether an attachment is necessary sometimes changes even for the same envelope in accordance with the conveying direction of the envelope. When using an envelope as a printing medium, therefore, it is difficult to determine whether an attachment is necessary, and determine the type of attachment to be used.
Furthermore, when a printing apparatus shifts from a state in which a necessary attachment is attached and printing is performed on a printing medium to a state of printing which is performed on a printing medium requiring another kind of attachment, it is difficult for the user to determine what process to perform.